


all that dazzling dawn has put asunder

by Six_Piece_Chicken_McNobody



Series: f/f drabbles [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Daybreak Town (Kingdom Hearts), Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Piece_Chicken_McNobody/pseuds/Six_Piece_Chicken_McNobody
Relationships: Ava/Invi (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: f/f drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970245
Kudos: 2





	all that dazzling dawn has put asunder

The new townspeople have the faces of friendly strangers—Invi hasn’t learned their names yet. Anonymity still feels like safety.

She stays in the tower, observing. Ava joins her sometimes, looking down on a world reborn. “We did this,” she says with solemn pride.

_We did everything_. Invi bites her tongue to keep her words and her venom inside.

“We did what we could,” Ava says, quieter, and Invi the snake, all backbone, can’t hold herself up anymore. It’s never easy to lay her head on Ava’s shoulder, being the taller of the two. But it’s easier without the mask.


End file.
